Wait while I change
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Freya finds Finn at a Farmer's market.
1. leave

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing:**

Finn/Freya

**Summary:** Freya finds Finn at a Farmer's market.

**M note: **I was listening to 'What love can be' by Kingdom Come and 'Why don't you and I' by Nickelback ft Carlos Santana.

This is AU-ish. Finn is in his Original body and this is still incest.

I felt like writing a scenario like this and the characters aren't really giving that 'I'm opposed' vibe, just sayin.

* * *

Freya had finally gotten a hold of her favorite brother's soul and body.

The fusion process had been a complete success. Simple and effective if somewhat downbeat.

Her father was slightly different than she remembers but he is still perfect to her.

Esther is still 'dead' which is totally fine in her book.

Now all she has to do is locate him.

Finn sort of disappeared on her while she was getting a blood-bag for him.

She found him leaning near a vendor's kiosk. He was starring at the vegetables around his fingers in a dejected manner.

Never again would he be able to taste it's nutritious splendor as it rocked a slow downwards path against his lips and tongue.

The place was somewhat desolate for the time of day which she found oddly in her favor.

Sure there were still a few vendors and some customers but it didn't worry or deter her.

"Munin, what are you doing here? I left a note. Wanted to be left alone."

Finn looked around quickly then vamped them over to an alley but let go of her quickly then moved back as he continued talking.

His voice polite but cordial even though all she noticed was the distance.

"Thank you, sister for saving me once more. I was sure by the second time you would tire of coming to my aid. However, you betrayed me."

"Hugin, I made you whole. I know you despise this but do not lie and say you didn't miss your own body. It's everything I thought it would be."

Finn pushed her up against a wall and waisted no time as he whispered slowly near her ear while her legs wrapped around his waist.

"What would that be?"

He knows what she wants of him, she has never bothered hiding it.

She is aware that he wants the same but holds back for some unfathomable reason.

They seemed to sketch a masterpiece if photographed in a simple moment in time.

Amost as if this wasn't the first time they'd done this, like there bodies were made specifically for the other.

"Absolutely perfect"

He laughed lightly then backed up and let go of her slowly while leaving her looking confused but she ignored it and honestly spoke.

"Now that you're back we can be together as we once were. Like I want us to become, more."

He kissed her forehead after she stood a few centimeters away and made a move to leave but she used her magic to pull him back then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him gently.

After a few seconds he whispered her name brokenly and in an instant she understood his reservations on the matter.

She wants to laugh, something hollow but victorious when he doesn't look at her while kissing her back.

* * *

**M note 2:**

I asked my friend Travis if he wanted to help me write this and he agreed but hasn't seen the show at all so I summarized.

By saying, 'Okay here are some things you should know.

*Freya was sold when she was five in the 10th century

*sex

*Freya sucked up Finn's soul with a shard of the Tesseract/sapphire Rose from Titanic threw in the ocean.

*Finn is a vampire but he hates it and is a suicidal anarchist.

*he is her younger brother but she is an immortal witch

*They have cute nicknames for each other (Munin and Hugin) not really sure which is for whom but according to me Finn is Hugin and Freya is Munin.

*They thought they were part of 'Deadman wonderland' so as witches they can levitate blood.

* the Original's is full of incest vibes it's not even funny anymore

*from guy/guy to girl/girl &amp; guy/girl. They just don't discriminate against their siblings lol


	2. Overjoyed

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing:**

Finn/Freya

**Summary:** Freya finds Finn at a Farmer's market.

**M note: **

I'm low-key shipping Gia/Elijah but Klaus/Elijah remains my OTP.

This episode was on point but I'm done with Haley's shit. Like bitch you're married, hop off his dick. At least try to have some respect for Jackson, Gia and Klaus to an extent.

Seriously Elijah's eyebrows have a better character development but whatever.

This is AU-ish. Okay, this is my first time writing hetero incestuous smut so yeah I tried.

I don't ship Freya with Klaus cause that would be like narcissism to the 9. I doubt that she likes him at all. She's basically OG while he's 2.0. I also don't ship Klaus/Rebekah, just no thanks.

Anyway, last time on 'WWIC' Finn thought he was a pokemon. Freya thought she was part of Pinkerton and the fine folk at farmers market thought 'Finya' sex would be voyeuristic in its execution.

* * *

"I can't be what you want but I am willing to just be what I have always been for I will change for no one other than myself. If my habits get out of line."

Finn held her wrists above her head when reached for him and she smiled slightly as if accepting his condition.

It was a deliberate move not unlike everything else she has ever done but something about it was different.

Perhaps he felt different because his senses were heightened and he was hungry.

He wanted nothing more than to bend her over a trashcan and show her what it means to have sex with a Mikaelson, they're basically sex gods.

The thought disgusted him, she deserves better.

Still he doesn't miss the way her eyes linger on his lips as if being thirsty for him was her only mission in life.

Meanwhile, she was hoping that he'd push her up against a wall and take her against it roughly. To feel his hands and mouth all over her.

To let him know that he was her's and vise-versa because she had found her priest, the better half of her soul.

If any of their siblings or some stranger attempted to get in her way on her path to Finn she would eradicate them without a second thought.

The only exception was her father but around him she'd keep her love-down right obsession with Finn to herself while in his presence.

.

The veins under his eyes were visible as his eyes morphed into something blood-red in nature. He closes the door and tosses the keys into a little box next to the entrance.

She begins to undress as he walks over to the fridge but looks uncomfortable as fuck because he's hungry and she's just naked in her perfection.

He wants to eat her, drain her on the floor as he fucks her for all she's worth.

"You are where my pain ends and my joy begins." Her words anchor him instantly but he pushes them aside by saying.

"I am only poison." She frowns at his self-evaluation as he sits on a couch and runs a hand thru his hair.

"If you truly believe that. Then I will be your cure."

"Frey..." He looks up at her when she sits on his lap with her legs on either side of him. Straddling, seductive and beautiful but with a tone of complete honesty.

The only thing he truly wants from her, if nothing else.

"I will never be ashamed of my love for you. No matter the storms that may come our way."

He took a few seconds to just look at her. He saw it all and still loved her.

"If we do this there is no turning back, not for us."

"I know."

She couldn't help the heat that licked at her face as he just beheld it all.

As if worshiping everything that was her.

She had never felt so good, this proud.

Down right invincible.

Not when she finally escaped Dalia's clutches. Not when she found her father, little sister and Elijah.

Not when she killed her mother, beat Niklaus at his own game or got even with Kol.

She couldn't help but wonder if this was in part due to their shared status as coven leaders.

The fact that they were finally reunited after a thousand years or because they were just meant for each other.

Like souls transcending the laws of time or death just to have a chance to catch a glimpse of the other, happy and at peace with their demons.

He was the reason Dalia kept her alive even after she rebelled. The cards and stars were in her favor now all she wanted was for him to give in.

After all, it wasn't the strongest species that survived. Only the most adaptable won the challenges, battles, wars.

Together they would be unstoppable.

.

.

Finn smiled slightly when Freya licked her lips and focused her attention on his cock. He was still clothed but he felt she should know some rules.

"You will not do anything you aren't comfortable with, tell me if I should stop and tell me what you want. I shall comply."

She nodded as they locked eyes once he left his clothes on the couch and stood naked in his living room as if it were something totally normal for him.

He was too old to be embarrassed but he felt bold as he whispered the words.

"See anything you like, sister."

"You're the definition of perfection, Hugin. No wonder everyone you've ever slept with has waited a thousand years to fuck you again."

He laughs as her words catch him off guard as he stood up.

She dropped down to her knees.

With a vague idea on how the act was done, what she wanted to accomplish and how she hoped he would react.

Thanks to immortality she saw some things.

With her hands on his hips and a nervous look that matches Finn's doubt. She isn't easily broken, he knows this but doesn't want to push it.

She kissed it curious, for a moment just to try it. Rolled the tip of his cock around on her tongue after the taste of him imprinted on her senses.

Finn felt his eyes close as he thrust against her face delicately when she begins lightly humming and sending shocks of pleasure up his spine.

He opens his eyes in time to see her deep- throat him while touching herself in tune with his thrusts with one hand and his balls with the other.

"Stop"

Freya ignored him for a second to lightly scrapes her teeth up the length of his shaft and he groans audibly when she removes her lips from him with a small trail pre-cum dripping down her left breast.

"I want to do this right so I will try something. Tell me to stop if you wish it so."

"Okay, I trust you."

He vamps her over to his bed and kisses her against the headboard.

Instead of fucking her like she thought he would he handcuffs her quickly to aforementioned headboard, waists no time in kissing her inner thighs then licking her clit.

Every window and mirror in the apartment is shattered as they look at each other when he stilled his actions on her body and gives her a well deserved 'wtf' look.

"I don't know what you are doing with your tongue but continue, please"

Finn nods as if dumbstruck then smirked when the handcuffs seemed to melt like the the wicked witch of the west.

"Nothing weighs you down."

.

.

.

His thrusts are unbridled and she is certain they have broken most of furniture in the bedroom.

No place in his apartment was spared and three days of non-stop sex had come to an abrupt end.

Because the neighbors complained about the noise, no windows and other crazy stuff around the block.

"With this. I am free and you are mine." She drank his blood as he drank hers then kissed her softly.

"With this. I am free and you are mine."

He gave her his daylight ring and she gave him her necklace as she whispered an incantation.

She would always watch over him and he would always protect her.

Like a valkyrie to her warrior. Or a High Priest to his High Priestess.

They were ready to take on anyone who made the mistake of standing in the path to their happiness.


End file.
